


The Chasers and Their Gold Digger

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daily Prophet, Healer Hermione Granger, Multi, Quidditch, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Reading the gossip column in the Daily Prophet these days is usually good for a laugh.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: HP Triad!Fest, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	The Chasers and Their Gold Digger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Triad!Fest.
> 
> Prompt: Someone once joked that she had a thing for Quidditch players, if only they knew how right they were.
> 
> Many thanks to my Alpha and beta. Any errors are my own.
> 
> I also want to thank DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns for the wonderful aesthetic! Thank you, my dear!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and am not making any money off of this.

_GRYFFINDOR'S GOLDEN GIRL AND WAR HEROINE SPOTTED WITH TWO FORMER SLYTHERINS_

Hermione snickered as she read through the article as it speculated the nature of her relationship with the two wizards on either side of her in the image as they made their way to the Apparition point in central Dublin.

 _'If they only knew,'_ she mused to herself before muttering, "It's a good thing Ron already knows otherwise this would be a shocker."

"What's a shocker?" A tired voice asked.

 _'Speaking of one of the wizards,'_ Hermione thought. Turning the paper to face the newcomer, she told him, "We made front-page news today."

"Oh, really?" Adrian asked as he bypassed where Hermione sat at the table for the kettle sitting on the stove. The Chaser and new captain of the Appleby Arrows blindly grabbed one of the two empty cups on the counter, and he poured himself a cup of tea. Preferring it unaltered this early to reap all the benefits of the drink, he made his way over to the table where Hermione was seated. "What does it say?"

"The usual drivel," she said. Turning the newspaper back around, she read from the article, "After being caught together leaving a wizarding club in Dublin late last night, one has to wonder, dear readers, just what is going on between the well-known gold digger who has a penchant for Quidditch players and two of the most famous Chasers in the game of Quidditch."

"Gold digger?" Adrian's eyebrows rose towards his hairline. He landed heavily in his seat next to Hermione. "I thought they dropped that shite when Skeeter was finally fired."

"Apparently they're desperate for readership," Hermione offered. "What's hilarious about all of this is that I couldn't care less about your money, and they are way behind the times. We've been dating how long?"

"Seven months, twelve days, and about eighteen hours," another voice answered.

"I was just going to say over seven months, but if you want to be specific, then there you go," she chuckled. She looked up at her other lover, the new star chaser for the Montrose Magpies.

"Hey, these have been the best seven months, twelve days, and eighteen hours of my life," he replied. "My life was starting to spiral out of control until you walked into our lives."

"I know, Marcus," Hermione whispered as she reached for his hand. "They've been mine too."

~~Eight months ago~~

Hermione looked around the large ballroom, eyes wide as she took in the sheer number of people in attendance.

A hand shot up into the air and Hermione squinted to see who it was. She could just barely make out that it was Ron.

Gesturing towards the bar, she let her friend know she would be with him once she had a drink in hand. She didn't want to overindulge tonight as she was meeting many of the people she would be working with, but she needed some kind of liquid courage to deal with this many people.

Firewhisky in hand, Hermione made her way over to where she last saw one of her best friends.

"Hermione!" Ron called once she was within earshot. He met her a few feet from where he'd been speaking with a few men, some of who she knew or at least recognised. "There you are!"

He pulled her into a hug which she returned. As they pulled back, Ron kissed her cheek. "Hello, Ron. How are you doing?"

"Great!" He replied. Tugging on her hand, he led her back to the men he'd been speaking with. "I know you already know Aidan and Oliver," Hermione nodded in return as both men greeted her. Ron gestured to the man immediately to his left. "This is Graeme MacFarlan."

"It's nice to meet you finally," Hermione said as she held her hand out. "Your grandfather, Hamish, told me to keep an eye out for you as you'd probably end up on my table more than anyone else."

Shaking her hand, Graeme chuckled, "Guilty as charged. What teams did my grandfather saddle you with?"

"I'll be working with the Irish and Welsh teams part-time if one of the permanent Healers can't make a game, but mainly I'll be with the two national teams."

Graeme whistled. "You're lucky. He loves to give new Healers either the Scottish teams or the Canons since they're more accident-prone."

"I'm pretty sure accidents go hand in hand with Quidditch no matter the team. Or at least they did when we were in school." She looked over at Oliver and chuckled at his glare.

"It wasn't my fault your friend was an accident magnet," he replied.

"That he is," she snickered. "Even to this day."

"I'm going to go find where my wife ran off to, but it was good seeing you again, Granger," Aidan said. "I'm the manager of the Irish National team this year, so I'll see you in Dublin for our pre-season meeting."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later, Lynch."

The rest of the group said their goodbyes to him before he disappeared into the crowd.

Getting Hermione's attention again, Ron nodded towards the two men standing next to her. "You probably don't remember them, but next to you are Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint from Hogwarts."

Hermione turned to face the last two men, and if Ron hadn't said who they were, she wouldn't have recognised them. It had been nearly a decade since she last had seen either of them and they'd changed quite a bit.

"I do remember both of you, but it's been a long time. How are you?"

Adrian grasped her hand in his, and after brushing his lips across the back of it, he replied, "I'm doing better now that we have a beautiful lady in our midst."

Trying to hide the fact that she could feel her face flushing, Hermione laughed. "You are going to be trouble, aren't you, Adrian Pucey?"

"He's always trouble," Marcus confirmed as he pulled her hand from Adrian's to press his own kiss against the soft skin.

"And you, Marcus Flint?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you trouble?"

"He's worse," Ron whispered in her ear, making Hermione jump as she'd forgotten they weren't alone.

Looking over her shoulder, she found that Graeme and Oliver had disappeared at some point. But Ron was still there, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry," she started to apologise, but Ron cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Don't be sorry. You always did crush on Quidditch players even if you don't like the sport. Just take care of yourself," he told her. "And if you need me, I'm just a Patronus away."

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Hermione made a decision that would have scandalised her teenage self. "Thank you, Ron."

He kissed her cheek again before addressing the other men. "You hurt her, she'll take you out before anyone else does."

No words were spoken, but she could see them nod their heads. Once the three of them were alone, Hermione realised that Marcus still held her hand, and his thumb was tracing soothing circles into the skin.

She smiled at the gesture, knowing she'd made the right decision.

~~Present Day~~

"Come here," Hermione whispered as she pulled Marcus towards her.

Marcus let her pull him closer. He grinned down at her and asked just as quietly, "What do you want?"

Hermione returned his grin with one of her own. "You." She glanced behind her to where Adrian was still sitting, his cup of tea long forgotten on the kitchen table. "And you, too."

Looking up at Marcus, Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Who are we to deny our lady?"

"We never do," the other wizard replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's because you're smart wizards," Hermione said before she pulled Marcus down to kiss him.

"Of course we are," Adrian replied as he pressed against her back. Brushing his lips against the shell of her ear, he added, "We got you, didn't we?"

"Yes, you did," Hermione agreed after she pulled back from Marcus.


End file.
